The Two Kingdoms
by I.N.V
Summary: Two rival kingdoms, their childeren fall in love, the truth behind their rivalry, what will happen in their kingdom during their drama?
1. Chapter 1

**INV: Tht is me...**anywho, i wish tht everyone will enjoy this story, oh yes, if you see "that" spelled like this "tht" tht is okay! You see? Well i wish you will enjoy my story!

**The Two Kingdoms**

Summary: Two kingdoms of Light and Wind are long time rivals. The Princess of the Wind country is a beautiful 18 year old girl and in the Light country is a handsome young 18 year old Prince. What happens when these two met, find out that they're kingdom rivals and fall in love? What would their fathers think?

**Chapter 1: Wind Country **

The Wind Country. It has said to be the amazing scenery to all people who see it. The giant windmills which separate the kingdom from the Light Country. The people of the wind country are fierce fighters, man and woman. The Wind Country has the Ice nation as their allies. The Ice nation people are one with the Wind Country, the only way to tell the Ice nation from the Wind Country is that only the Ice Nation have white, silver hair unlike the Wind Country which only have brunette and blondes.

"What a beautiful day it is! Is it not Tommy?" A blonde opened her window facing her brunette friend who was typing on her laptop who looked up at the sky. "I suppose…hey can we go out to buy some things today, Zoë?" He asked closing the laptop.

Zoë turned around facing Tommy.

"I guess…as long as my dad agrees to! You know how he is with me escaping from the castle and kingdom." She leaned against the wall.

"Hm…you're right." He placed the laptop back where he found it.

"So why do you need to buy things today, Tommy?" She asked curious.

"I want to be as good as you and your brother! Maybe later on I can challenge you by the river bay! What do you say, Zoë?" He clapped his hands and bent his whole back towards Zoë.

"Sure, why not? Since you asked and since you're my favorite best friend." She patted Tommy's head.

"YEAH!" He jumped with his fist in the air, grabbed Zoë's hand and rushed to the hall way to her father.

"So….where is your father, Zoë?" Tommy stopped in his feet. "At this time….training with my brother!" Zoë pulled Tommy as she rushed to the door on the right side of the castle. Zoë opened the door as Tommy entered looking at his best friend's dad and brother training so hard. "HA!" The dirty blonde boy attacked his father using the palm of his hands and stopped as his hands were already stretched out far enough. "Good job, my boy!" The tall old man patted his sons back with such power his son fell on his stomach. "OF! Ah, onee-san, Tomoki….how are we today?" She got up from the ground.

"Great. I see dad beat you for the 100th time today, Zack." Zoë grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm getting better by the minute!" He felt proud.

"I feel more by the hour, little brother." She passed him muttering something to himself.

"My Zoë! Are you here to train with me today? I feel like I can use more exercise! HA-HA!" He placed his hands behind him.

"Not today, dad, maybe tomorrow for sure."

"SO what is it you wish to see me?" He asked.

"Tommy and I were wondering if we can go to the village and buy some things…but with your permission." Zoë smiled.

He thought about it for awhile and looked at the two of them.

"Sigh….very well. I will only let you and Tommy go because I'm in such a good mood! HA-HA-HA!" He chuckled.

"Thank you dad!" She hugged him and left.

"Thank you, King Orimoto!" Tommy beamed with joy.

"Please, call me….Dad!"

"Thank you…..DAD!" Tommy bowed down crying with such honor.

"C'mon, Tommy!" Zoë grabbed him from the back of his shirt and ran off with him.

"Can I go to?" Zack asked his father.

"Of course not! We have more training to do, my son!" Zack pouted with streams of tears running down his face.

INV: THT IS IT! I hope you enjoyed and i hope i can hear everyone's opinion in tank you very much! .V


	2. Chapter 2

I'm lazy and kinda tired today so yeah, I really have nothing to say right now, but please read it and review it, i need opinions abd ideas on this story people! well anyhow, here is chappy 2, please do enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Light Country **

The Light Country. It has said that the only thing keeping the Country alive is the light of each people, which is why they wear crystals tied to their necks. It has a meaning why it was made, but no one knows. Not even the creators of the crystals. The Light Country is allied with the Fire Nation, which are strong fighters. The people in the Light Country only have brunettes. The royal family only has Raven hair and blue eyes and markings on their right arms.

"I don't understand…" A boy with long raven hair pulled into a pony tail, came up to his brother. "Why…do you keep….reading?" He glared at him as his brother closed his eyes and shout the book closed.

"Because….I love to read and besides…I have nothing better to do, Koji." He poked Koji's forehead.

"Whatever!" Koji threw himself onto his brother's bed. "So what are you reading about this time?" Koji placed his arms on top of his face.

"Why the sudden interest?" Kouichi crossed his arms on his chest with the book hanging out.

"Just answer me damitt."

"Love…adventure….the stuff you're not interested in." He replied looking out the window.

"Why do you read these types of books anyway?" Koji sat up.

"Because I want to." He simply answered. "Shouldn't you be at combat practice, Koji?" He asked putting back his book in the bookshelf. "Yeah, I should be…" he sounded sarcastic. "with YOU!" Koji pointed exclaimed. "_We_ should have been at combat…" Koji looked at his watch as Kouichi rolled his eyes. "5...6…7…8...19 minutes! Do you not know that is not good!" Koji temper grew.

"Fine. If you want to go to combat practice. You'll have to do something with me." He gave off his smirk.

"Why'd you smirk?" Koji never liked or enjoyed his smirks at all.

**4 minutes later….**

"I just don't understand why I have to go with you to but these stupid little things?"

"Do you not understand anything at all my little brother?" Kouichi said.

"Shut up. I hate you." Koji rode on the back of the horse with his back facing Kouichi's.

"I love you too, Koji." He replied as he pulled the horse's reigns and got off. Koji just slide off the horses back…which Kouichi told him not to every since he rode a horse for the first time. "Ewww!" Koji exclaimed looking at the bottom of his boots. "I told you once; I told you a million times not to slide off the horses back. You never know what might be back there." Kouichi sighed walked ahead of Koji.

"You know you're buying me new boots right?" Koji limped along the way.

"Tsk...as if."

So Koji went to the river bay where he would wash off horses "breakfast."

"Can't believe this…these were even my good boots." Koji muttered wiping his boots clean. He closed one eye and looked at the bottom of his boots. He sighed and placed it back on his foot. AS he began walking, someone bumped into him and knocked both of them to the ground.

"HEY! You should watch where you're-!" Koji looked into the person he bumped into.

"I'm sorry…" It was Zoë. Koji and Zoë just gazed at each other still on the floor.

"Oh…" Koji looked at the blonde beauty and he felt something he never felt before.

INV: Well tht is about it, i couldn't even stay wakke for this crap man. Im guessung all this marching in band is pretty much got to my head...well, please review and i need your opinions so i can know. Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter of my story, please remember to R&R ! thank very much!

"No…" Koji got up brushing off the dirt and helped out Zoë. "It's alright. It's probably my fault anyway. It's really no big deal anyway." He sighed. "Well…okay. I' suppose you're heading down to the village?" She looked at him with a curious face. "Yeah I am my brother's probably looking for me."

_**Koji's Brother**_

"Yeah I'll take that one please! Thank you very much!" He smiled.

_**End of Koji's Brother! **_

"Hey, you're headed down the village aren't you?" Koji asked the girl.

"Yeah I am."

"Would you mind if I walked with you there? You know, just in case I have to protect you." Koji felt proud.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Zoë asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Anything! You never know what might be out here." Koji smirked.

"For your information, I can handle myself thank you very much. I do not need any protection from someone like you." She grinned.

Koji chuckled at her attitude. "I like your attitude…I'm Koji."

"The name's Zoë! It's nice to have met you, Koji." Zoë smiled real big.

The two walked down to the village while getting to know each other. It would have seemed that the two had become friends too quickly and too soon. When they arrived in the village, Zoë saw Tommy panicking to find her over the village. Every time Zoë wondered off by herself, Tommy would look for her, if he didn't find her less then 5 minutes, he would panic. Zoë saw him and waved her hand in the air to catch Tommy attention.

"Tommy! Tommy, over here!" She exclaimed catching Tommy's attention. HE had his hands on the side of his hair and started tearing,

"Ah! Zoë!" Tommy smiled big for her and ran towards the two. "I thought I lost you! Don't you know I panic every time you leave me all alone!" He said.

"Yes I do! Any who, Tommy, I would like for you to meet a new buddy of mine…Koji."

"Hi Koji, I'm Tommy." They shook hands.

"Hi Tommy." He said looking back at Zoë who only smiled back.

"Anyway, I've got what I wanted from here, Zoë. Do you want to get something from here while we're here?" He smiled holding his new weapons.

"Hmm…." She looked around saw nothing interesting right now. "Not today Tommy." Zoë said.

"KOJI! There you are!" Kouichi came by running to him.

"Kouichi…." He turned to see his brother stop in front of him.

"Oh yeah, this is Zoë and Tommy." Koji introduced them to him.

"Hello there, I'm Kouichi, Koji's brother." Kouichi bowed to them as they did as well.

"No kidding…you guys look alike considering that you're twins." Tommy muttered.

Zoë smiled and looked to her right seeing the giant windmills turning rapidly each minute. Zoë elbowed Tommy, she made a quick nod and Tommy saw the windmills as well. They looked at each other and nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you two, but we have to go. Please forgive us." Zoë bowed her head and ran after Tommy.

"Okay…." Koji whispered.

"Koji…" Kouichi stud in front of his brother. "It's time we should leave. We have an important message by father….and it might have to do with the Wind Country." Kouichi announced and Koji just gave him a look.

INV: thank you for reading this chapter, please remember to review. thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people...i did not know that this story was still on here until three days ago...so yeah. I got bored and did this for my story, i hope to continue it and see if it turns out good. Thank you for those who have R&R...so thank you. and have a nice week!! and good friday!!!

Chapter 4...

Wind Country.

"Dad," Zoë stopped to catch her breath. "What's going on?"

"Zoë, dear," He took a breath and placed both of his hands on his daughter's shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "You're brother has been kidnapped by the Light Country when you were gone."

"What? Zack is gone…?" Zoë looked at her father's hand and back at him. "But how, you were there with him, weren't you father?" Zoë asked a simple question that he should easily answer.

"I'm sorry Zoë, but I was not there when your brother was kidnapped. I was getting the two of us something to eat, but when I arrived, he was gone. I looked for him all over the castle, even Kyoko as well." He spoke a hint of depression.

"Father…Tommy and I will have to go and get my brother back from the Light country." Zoë grabbed her father's hands from her shoulder.

"I will not allow for you to go to the Light Country!" He rejected her offer.

"Let her be, Kosuke." Zoë's mother entered the room. "She is old enough to take care of herself, isn't that right Zoë?" Her mother walked towards them.

"Mom…"

"Ah….Sakura."

"Orimoto-sensei!" Tommy bowed down at her appearance.

"But dear, do you not know what the dangers are in that country? They will eat her _alive!_"

"Please Kosuke, my very beautiful daughter can handle herself. She's very strong, just like her friends say about her." Sakura walked past her family and Tommy to sit on her throne.

"Father, please, you have to allow me to go!"

"Yes I will allow you to go, but please bring Zack safely, my Zoë and be careful." She walked towards her and gave a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Yes, of course Okasama!!!! Come Tommy, we must go!" Zoë and Tommy left while running.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm 100 sure of it." Sakura turned around having complete faith in her daughter.

Later on that day, Koji and Kouichi received word that one of their father's people was able to kidnap the son of the Wind Master, Kosuke.

"**_YOU!! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE KIDNAPPING?!_**" Kouichi and Koji yelled at the person in front of them.

"Whoa chill out you guys…king's orders." A tan boy poked Zack with a stick on his arm. Zack was still alive only angry that he was poked.

"Don't…..poke….him." Koji grabbed the stick from his best friend and threw it out the window. "Sigh…" Koji pinched his skin between his eyebrows. "So our father wants to know the secrets of the Wind Country huh? So he decided to kidnap the son of the Wind Country." Koji circled around him.

"He doesn't look much." Koji sighed letting his arms hang around his sides.

"You're right." The friend looked at him as Zack growled.

"Well anyway, no matter what we do, the Royal family from the Wind Country wants their child back and they will send out those…Warriors of theirs. Great, let's get our asses kicked right now!" Koji's temper exploded yelling at his friend Takuya.

"Chill out buddy, its no problem." Takuya wrapped his arm around Koji's neck.

"Don't touch me." He glared at him.

"Right…anyway, we'll just keep an eye out for any intruder that's all." Takuya smiled.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong….you're done for." Koji walked ahead.

"Chill out, Koji!! Why don't you take a chill pill or something like that?" Takuya smiled.

"I don't understand you at all….I don't even understand why I'm your friend."

"Relax buddy…Kouichi's my friend as well!!" Takuya pointed at Kouichi.

"Unfortunately…" He was reading.

"See! You're not the only one that's suffering!!"

Thank you for….reviewing….i did not expect people to read this story….i hope you had enjoy reading it and will probably update soon on the weekend…if time. Arigato…..INV


End file.
